


Under the Mistletoe

by BelovedRival



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fremione - Freeform, Oneshot, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelovedRival/pseuds/BelovedRival
Summary: A short, very self indulgent one shot of Hermione getting trapped under the mistletoe with Fred.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Comments: 9
Kudos: 82





	Under the Mistletoe

The snow had already started to fall and the Burrow was alive with people as Guests arrived for Harry and Ginny's wedding. The day had taken forever to get to but arrived so quickly. There were tents enchanted to stay warm in the cold air outside. As the sky grew darker, things began to really come alive and Hermione Found herself running everywhere putting out fires. As maid of Honour she was tasked with keeping things running smoothly. This included things such as navigating guests and family members to avoid any major drama, ensuring little to no delays in the service or reception, and most specifically, keeping Ginny's Twin brothers out of any trouble and stopping any pranks as they happened.

The night grew late and Hermione felt she could finally relax. Everyone seemed to have settled into the reception, Fred was nowhere to be seen, which she supposed could pose a problem but she paid little mind due to the fact that George had been in eyesight all night, and done little to call for concern. She had decided to make use of the lull in activity to sneak into the house to get away from people. She was passing through the kitchen doorway to the living room when Fred came rushing from around the corner, and ran right into her.

He caught her before falling back "Oh, hullo Hermione." Fred appeared to be surprised to see her. His jacket had been discarded and his sleves were rolled

"Um," Hermione looked up at him curiously. "Hi? What are you up to in here?" She went to take a step back. "And why cant I move, _What have you been-_ " Her voice was accusatory.

"IcanExplain" Fred cut off her confusion. He hesitaded as if pondering how to tell her. "Y'see Gred and I are working on a new product for the Holidays." He said sheepishly. 

"are you serious right now? what was the one thing I asked you not to do?" 

Fred glanced down, "Prank during the wedding."

"And what did you do?"

"Prank during the wedding." He met her eyes again.

She threw her arms out and began to scold him. "What is so important, that you have to do this _today_?" she hissed.

"I'm getting to that part, just wait." Fred put his hands up in defense. "We are bewitching Mistletoe to- well- its supposed to freeze people on the spot until they kiss." Hermione looked unimpressed but let him continue. "We've been trouble shooting it lots but its difficult to test a product like this with... your brother." Freds face reddened. "Anyways, we figured that because there would be lots of people who aren't all related at the wedding we'd test the final product."

"And why me?" she crossed her arms.

"Well you weren't deliberate," He scratched the back of his head and continued "more like a happy accident." He smirked and leaned in a little closer to her "and to be completely honest I wasn't supposed to get stuck here either.

"Is there anyway we get out of here without me kissing you?" her cheeks reddened lightly at the thought, it's not that she _didn't_ want to kiss but she wasn't even that interested in Fred, and he never seemed to pay her any mind. He'd flirt with her occasionally, sure, but he did that with most everybody, right? And she usually shot him down pretty quick. She knew not to get too attached to him, because he'd find someone someday and she knew it wouldn't be her... 

"Yes," he looked at her matter o'factly "as I was saying, there is a failsafe. Give me your wand." He held his hand out in the narrow space between them.

"Use your own wand." Hermione said indignantly.

"I cant, it's over on the stairs. Just gimmie your wand." He insisted.

Hermione averted her eyes this time. "I left it on the table outside." Fred stifled a laugh and Hermione's face reddened, "Its not like I expected to be stuck here with you. How else do we get out of this?" Fred smirked at her. "Do I really need to explain that I want to get out of this without kissing you?"

"I mean it wouldn't be that bad would it? You get free and I get a kiss from a very pretty witch." He whispered before speaking up "We either need to kiss, or get a wand. We can wait for George if you'd like but, it might be a while. " He teased "We might need to get comfortable."

Hermione sighed, "Can I just kiss you on the cheek?" Fred Laughed.

"You really think we'd let people off with a cop-out like that?"

Hermione thought for a moment. "Okay, lets do it."

"Wait what?"

"Lets do it." she shrugged. "But you have to promise not to fall in love with me after." she added with a wink.

Fred stalled for a moment his cheeks turning red. "Honest 'Mione we can wait for him to come in. I was just teasing, I dont want you to feel like you have t-"

"Look clearly this was an accident, you are gonna take this down as soon as we're free, I would like to get back to the party before I'm dead, and if I'm being honest... you talk a big game. I want to know if you really are as... adept as you make out to be." She felt oddly confident saying this. 

He hesitated, "Its just that," He sighed before glancing towards the door then back to her. "I just didn't want it to..." He sighed again "Okay. I just want you to know this wasn't deliberate, I just, I hoped it would be-" 

Hermione laughed, "Are you okay? You're acting kinda weird." 

"I'm fine." He shook his head "I just didn't think you'd actually agree to it." There was a small smirk on his face.

"Unless you have a problem with it? We don't have to." She was most surprised with herself and how disappointed she felt with the prospect of not kissing him.

"No!" Hermione looked at him shocked. "I-I mean, I think we should, like you were saying, the party and all that..." His ears were burning and he was thankful for the dimness of the room they stood in. Fred fidgeted for a moment. He lifted his hands then lowered them again trying to decide what to do with them.

"Just kiss me already." She found herself whispering, anticipation eating her up.

He nodded, and his hand brushed against her cheek as he caressed her head and closed the space between them, pressing his lips to hers. She thought it would be a simple act, but Hermione was shocked to find his lips were soft and tender, he had a sweet scent that she couldn't place that complimented the bitter smell of sulfur that followed him around. The world went quite and it felt as though the floor had fallen out from under her, leaving them suspended in the air. When they parted, it felt almost impossible to pull away. His calloused fingers drifted along her cheek lines of electricity danced from under his touch. She searched for something to say but couldn't find any words. His eyes were grey in the dark of the house, they seemed to hold so many stories, so many secrets, and they breathed like a mountain at the turn of a season. They were alive, and they seemed to read her. She felt like she had made a revelation to him, like there was something she had hidden from herself for so long. So long she hid what she felt, and in this moment her eyes betrayed her. They told him what he needed to hear.

Fred's hand found her cheek again, the coils in her hair wrapped around his fingers. He stepped closer to her, leaning in, he froze. His lips held just off hers, in a hushed tone he broke the silence of their moment. "Just one more." He pleaded.

Her mind fogged over and she answered him, he tasted like vanilla . His free arm slid around her waist, pulling her closer. Her arm trailed up the sleeve of his shirt, resting on his arm. Her nose brushed against his as he held her tighter. There was a thirst in his actions like he'd spent far too long without the one thing keeping him alive. Hermione lifted her free hand to his hair, running her fingers through his fiery locks she tangled them in and held him. Her knees felt weak, and she leaned into him more. As if he read her mind he guided her back against the doorframe, gripping her waist as he pressed against her. She trailed her hand up his arm again, slinging it around his neck as he kissed down to her jawline and dipped in to press gentle kisses on her neck. "What's going on here?" Rung an amused voice and Fred and Hermione parted, both blushing and stammering for excuses. George laughed. "How long has this been going on?" he teased glancing from one of them to the other as they attempted to straighten up.

"I-It's not- we were just-." Hermione Gestured towards the mistletoe then glanced at Fred before looking down embarrassed.

"And we didn't have our wands so..." he shrugged then trailed off.

George clicked his tongue taunting them. "Well, its a good thing you both are so resourceful." he remarked with a smirk and turned to leave sliding his hands into his pockets. "Oh," he called over his shoulder, "for future reference, you guys don't need to eat each other to get free." He Chuckled again before heading out of the house. 

"I-I should probably get back out there." She straightened her dress before heading for the door, and brushed her fingers through her hair.

"Hey 'Mione?" She turned to look at him, her lips swollen and face still red. "Would you like to go out some time?"

She smiled "I thought I said you weren't allowed to fall in love with me." She teased.

"I already was." He shrugged.

**Author's Note:**

> ft Fred "I didn't think I'd get this far" Weasley  
> This is my first work so let me know how it was.:) P.S I appologize for any spelling or gramatical errors, it's very late and I need to post this.


End file.
